


Wintering in Wales

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien hunt goes unusually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintering in Wales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

It was really quite fortunate that Jack came across them first, considering he (sort of) spoke their language.

After a rash of 'weird sightings' reports, Jack, Gwen and Ianto had headed for the edge of town, splitting up to search.

Twenty minutes later, Jack called out, and Ianto and Gwen went running.

And found Jack alone, waving a crumpled piece of paper.

"They're gone," he shouted as they approached.

"What? Couldn't you have told us that before we sprinted over here?" Gwen puffed.

He just grinned, showing them the paper, which was a print-out from a tourist site extolling the wonders of a winter break in Wales.

"Seems they weren't quite aware that Earth didn't officially have contact with other races yet," he told them. "At least that's what I think they were saying. My Galactic is a little rusty."

Ianto took the piece of paper and studied it, realising he actually recognised the site from his research for the information office. A thought hit him and he looked up at Jack.

"How did they even have access to our internet?"

"You know what?" Jack smiled, looping an arm around his waist. "I don't think even _you_ want to know…"


End file.
